Besos peligrosos
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: —    Creo que también te amo, Hermione


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de J. K. Rowling.**

**Nota:** Pues esto lo cree gracias a un reto. De todos mis Harmiones, es este es el que más me ha gustado. Espero que también sea de vuestro agrado. xD Y si quieren pueden dejarme algún comentario.

* * *

><p>Todos estaban felices, extasiados, emocionados… <em>maravillados<em>. Incluso ella. Sí, porque pese a que no dudaba de las capacidades de Ronald, su Ronald, una parte de ella, quizás la más sensata, la más calculadora le repetía una y otra vez que muy seguramente Ron no pudiese impedir que el equipo contrario anotase.

O quizás no era por las capacidades del pelirrojo, quizás fuera por el felix felicis que Harry le había dado de tomar a Ron. Suerte. Sí, eso era lo que había tenido su Weasley amigo. El amor de su vida. Suerte liquida, sólo eso.

— No debiste habérselo dado…—Sí, Harry se encontraba a su lado.

Debía reprochárselo, su amigo había roto las reglas y sí no fuera por el cariño que le tenía a Harry, y sobre todo a Ron, muy seguramente ya McGonagall estaría enterada de la hazaña de ambos gryffindors, de manera que ninguno estuviese disfrutando de aquella _supuesta_ victoria.

— No lo hice. —susurró el moreno, mientras le mostraba un pequeño frasco.

Aquel frasco donde estaba contenido un liquido de color dorado sí, definitivamente aquel era el felix felicis, sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo establecido ¿Aquello quería decir que…? ¿Harry había engañado a…_Ronald_? ¿Y a ella?

— ¿No se lo diste? —la pregunta salió de sus labios sin poder evitarlo, aunque bien sabía que de nada valía preguntar, ya tenía la respuesta.

Harry simplemente asintió, mientras volvía a guardar el pequeño frasco. Ella analizó lo dicho y hecho por su amigo. Sonrió. Sí, debía admitirlo estaba orgullosa de Harry, pese a que segundos antes estaba debatiéndose si decirle o no a McGonagall.

Sus ojos se dirigieron hasta donde se encontraba su pelirrojo amigo y su sonrisa se agrandó aún más. No había sido suerte. Sí, verdaderamente Ronald había demostrado sus capacidades, sus habilidades. Y estaba orgullosa de ello, pese a que el chico hubiese sido engañado por Harry.

— Él sólo creyó que fue así…—no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Harry sonrió notablemente, mientras nuevamente volvía a asentir.

La castaña suspiró aliviada, sí, ahora si podía disfrutar de la fiesta un poco más.

Sus ojos volvieron a posarse en su pelirrojo amigo. Sonreía. Ronald sonreía feliz, contento, extasiado y… ¿Se estaba besando con Lavender Brown? No. Si. Sí lo estaba haciendo Brown estaba prácticamente prendada de los labios del pelirrojo ¿Qué carajo era todo aquello? No lo sabía, pero había algo que sí sabía. Algo dentro de sí se había roto, quebrado, desmoronado y una rabia que no tenía idea de cómo explicar comenzar a resurgir de su pecho. Quería llorar. Llorar y definitivamente irse de ese lugar.

No supo cómo llegó allí, ni siquiera con que fuerza y cómo rayos había invocado la bandada de pájaros. Suspiró con frustración, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a descender por sus ojos. Dolor, rabia y celos. Ya había identificado todos los sentimientos, al menos la mayoría de ellos.

Dolor, por la traición del pelirrojo, aunque bien sabía que no tenía caso sentir aquello, sin embargo ese sentimiento era el que lograba que constante lágrimas surcaran de rostro. Pero a fin de cuentas Ronald y ella no eran nada… _nada_. Rabia por la osadía y el atrevimiento de la gryffindor cómo le hubiera encantado lanzarle un buen hechizo, aunque ahora que lo pensaba no era ni tan mala idea. Y finalmente celos…sí, debía admitirlo: estaba celosa de Lavender Brown, porque era ella quien había besado a Ronald, quien lo había felicitado y seguramente ella sería quien se convertiría en la _novia_ de Ronald.

— Aquí estás. —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

No hacía falta voltearse, seis años conviviendo con Ronald y con él, ya conocía sus voces, incluso aunque estuviesen muy lejanas. Era Harry. Sintió los pasos del moreno y también sintió cuando éste se sentó a su lado.

— Encantamientos. Estoy practicando…—mencionó mientras señalaba a la bandada de pájaros.

El chico alzó su vista hacía los pájaros y asintió ante lo dicho por su amiga.

— Lo haces muy bien. —afirmó.

No sabía cómo hacerlo, no sabía cómo consolarla. Mucho menos sabía que decir. Era ella quién siempre sabía que decir en aquellos momentos, era ella la de la mente brillante no él. Suspiró con frustración al no poder decir unas palabras de alientos, mejor dicho al no saber qué demonios decir.

— Harry —le llamó la castaña. —. ¿Qué sientes cuando ves a Ginny con Dean?

Era curiosidad. Simplemente para saber si su amigo sería capaz de entender el dolor que ella sentía en aquel instante, para no sentirse tan solitaria en ese dolor, sí, lo sabía estaba siendo egoísta; pero simplemente no quería ser la única, no aquella vez.

— Eh…— el moreno simplemente no sabía qué decir.

¿Cómo rayos Hermione sabía todo aquello? ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? ¿Cómo? Si ni siquiera Ginny lo hacía. Suspiró… _de nuevo_. Ginny, no sabía cómo había hecho aquella chica, pero ahora simplemente no podía dejar de soñar con ella, de suspirar por ella. Ni siquiera por Cho había sentido lo que ahora Ginny le hacía sentir, quizás sí, pero no con la misma intensidad, de eso estaba seguro.

— Lo sé, te he visto observándola… más de lo debido he de admitir. —por primera vez desde que había pisado aquél lúgubre lugar sonrió.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, hablaban por sí solas sin necesidad de palabras. Ninguno de los dos entendían cómo podían tener aquella conexión, sin embargo allí estaba, haciendo acto de presencia, estaban comunicándose, dándose palabras de alientos sin necesidad de que estas abandonaran sus bocas.

Pero algo extraño sucedió. Harry no sabía explicarlo. Hermione mucho menos. Pero en un instante de su intercambio de miradas sus rostros cambiaron. Harry veía a Ginny en el lugar que segundos antes había ocupado su mejor amiga. Hermione veía a Ronald en vez de a Harry. No sabían cómo era posible, quizás era un juego de su mente, de su cerebro, sin embargo allí estaba aquella hermosa alucinación, por quienes suspiraban estaban frente a ellos.

Ronald frente a Hermione y Ginny frente a Harry.

No supieron por cuánto tiempo se quedaron observándose con asombro, pero fue Harry quien tomó el rostro de Hermione- _Ginny para él_- y la besó.

Hermione correspondió al beso de Harry- _Ronald para ella_- con la misma intensidad que éste utilizaba al besarla, sus lenguas exploraban la cavidad ajena, la reconocían y en cierta forma comenzaban a hacerla de su propiedad.

-HH.-

Fue allí cuando aquella extraña relación comenzó. Ni siquiera sabían por qué lo hacían o el por qué lo habían hecho, lo único de que eran conscientes es que el besarse era como una droga y necesitaban hacerlo, quizás para calmar su despecho, para no derrumbarse por completo, para sentirse queridos al menos por unos instante.

Harry veía a Ginny en Hermione, al menos eso sucedía cada vez que él comenzaba el beso. Hermione veía a Ronald y simplemente correspondía, porque aquello se le había vuelto una adicción, una maldita droga, pese a que al final de cada sesión de besos siempre estaba Harry frente a ella.

Y a pesar de que siempre decía que sería la última vez, que aseguraba una y otra vez que todo aquello estaba mal, pese a todo eso, no podía evitar asistir a cada "_reunión_" que Harry le citaba.

Sobre todo cada vez que Lavender y Ronald se besaban frente a ella, imaginaba que lo mismo le sucedía a Harry cuando observaba las caricias y besos que se proporcionaban Dean y Ginny.

Pero a pesar de que era una droga, una adicción y algo que no querían culminar, debían hacerlo. Al menos eso pensaba Hermione, no podían estarse besándose a diario, pese a sus inocentes propósitos, eran amigos, casi, casi hermanos ¡Por Merlín! ¿¡Cómo podían estar besándose en la sala de menesteres o en cualquier aula solitaria cada que se les antojaba!

Sí, definitivamente debía acabar aquello. Lo más pronto posible. Porque se estaba dando cuenta de una cosa, desde hacía algunos días Ronald no aparecía en el rostro de Harry y sin embargo continuaba besándolo, con la misma intensidad con que éste la besaba.

— Harry no podemos seguir con esto. Está mal. —susurró mientras alejaba al moreno de sí.

Harry suspiró. Allí iba de nuevo Hermione con sus argumentos.

Sin embargo él sabía que estaba mal, aunque no del todo, él no tenía novia, Hermione mucho menos tenía novio, en términos generales aquello no estaba del todo mal. Pero comprendía a lo que se refería la castaña.

En cierta forma estaban traicionando a Ron y a Ginny. Pero él no quería acabar aquello, porque simplemente ya era adicto, era como si lo necesitase para dormir, para vivir, para soportar ver a Ginny besándose con Dean, aunque siendo sincero últimamente eso no le importaba mucho.

— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que sacar tu lado racional_, Hermione_? —cuestionó mientras trataba de acercarse de nuevo a la castaña.

¿Racional? ¿Qué siempre sacaba su lado racional? ¡Era obvio que no! Sí, hubiese sacado desde hace mucho su lado racional, no estaría besándose con Harry desde meses atrás, si hubiese utilizado su lado racional lo sentiría ciertos escalofríos cuando el moreno la tocaba más allá de lo permitido… ¡Joder! Su lado racional al parecer se había tomado unas malditas vacaciones.

— Harry… obsérvanos ¿Qué rayos estamos haciendo? —cuestionó. — ¡Hace sólo unos minutos! Exactamente tres estábamos besándonos ¡Besándonos, Harry! Y tú…_tú_ estabas, estabas…—sí, definitivamente era más fácil pensarlo que decirlo. — ¡Tocando más de lo permitido, joder!

Se sentó en un sillón cercano con su rostro hundido en sus manos, mientras negaba fervientemente.

— Esto no puede seguir así Harry, terminaremos mal lo sé… estoy segura.

Harry se acercó a la castaña, sus rodillas hicieron contacto con el suelo, para de esa manera encontrarse a la misma altura que la castaña. Su mano se dirigió al mentón de la chica, logrando con esto captar la atención de la castaña.

— Perdóname por ir más allá de lo establecido, Hermione. —pidió mientras observaba fijamente a la castaña y ésta a él.

Hermione suspiró.

— Sabes perfectamente que no es sólo eso Harry. —debatió.

Harry sonrió y la castaña bufó por esto, aquello era un tema serio, quizás demasiado.

— Lo sé. —aceptó el chico. — Sin embargo no entiendo por qué haces tanto escándalo Hermione… ¿Por qué ahora? Tenemos meses haciendo esto y bueno pese a tus negaciones nunca has dejado de asistir a mis citas… ¿Por qué ahora? No. Mejor dicho: ¿Por qué hoy es diferente?

La castaña posó su mano en la cabellera de su amigo, mientras un sonoro suspiro surcaba de sus labios.

— Estoy confundida, Harry. —confesó. — Creo, creo que comienzo a sentir _algo_ cuando estamos juntos. —agregó.

— ¿Algo? —cuestionó el moreno. — ¿Asco, quizás? Sé que no soy bueno besando Hermione, pero no hagas que mi ego llegue al suelo. —añadió en tono divertido.

Hermione rió ante aquél comentario sin poder evitarlo, mientras su mano empujaba ligeramente el hombro del chico.

— Harry es en serio. Comienzo a sentir algo extraño cuando te beso y…

— Te da miedo. —completó el chico.

Hermione miró con incredulidad al chico.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — inquirió interesada.

— Siento lo mismo cuando te beso. —confesó.

La chica se levantó bruscamente del asiento y dio varios pasos de un lado a otro.

— ¿¡Lo ves, Harry! Definitivamente esto debe acabarse, por el bien de ambos. —acotó mientras señalaba con un dedo al chico.

Harry suspiró. Al parecer hoy no podría convencerla de lo contrario.

— Bien.

— ¿Bien? ¿Bien qué, Harry?

— Esto se terminó

Hermione abrió la boca con asombro y titubeó varias veces antes de poder decir alguna palabra.

— ¿Así nada más? —cuestionó ¿Por qué rayos sentía una creciente rabia en su interior? — ¡¿Terminamos esto y ya? ¿Así nada más?

Harry suspiró de nuevo… ¿No era ella quien deseaba acabar con aquello? ¿Acaso estaba jugando o qué?

— Hermione hace no menos de cinco segundos estabas mencionando que debíamos terminar con esto por nuestro bien... —comenzó a decir. —, está bien te dije que acepto que esto se acabe y ahora tú ¡Demonios, Hermione! ¿¡Qué rayos es lo que quieres! —inquirió con algo de enojo en su voz.

La chica abrió la boca para debatir, sin embargo nada salió de ésta, no tenía argumentos, Harry tenía razón. Dirigió sus pasos al sillón que minutos antes había ocupado y se dejó caer con un suspiro frustrado surcando de sus labios.

— Ni siquiera yo lo sé. —confesó.

Harry sonrió mientras volvía a acercarse a la chica.

— Entonces cállate. —acotó mientras volvía a besarla.

Y Hermione correspondió, así como lo hacía siempre, con la misma intensidad con que Harry la besaba.

-HH.-

— Esto podría quedarse aquí si lo deseas. —era Ginny quién decía aquello.

Lo había besado, lo que había soñado durante tantos meses se había cumplido, Ginny, Ginny Weasley lo había besado y a pesar de que debía estar contento no lo estaba, es más nada era lo que sentía… ¿Cómo era posible?

Ginny lo había besado sí, pero simplemente no había sentido nada, absoluta y completamente nada. Eso exactamente lo que le había pasado: nada. No había sentido nada, ni había pasado nada con él. No sabía que había sucedido.

Y… ¿Qué sucedería ahora? Ginny se había marchado y le había hecho aquella propuesta "Esto podría quedarse aquí sí lo deseas" ¿Lo dejaría allí? Y… ¿Por qué la imagen de Hermione se encontraba constantemente en su mente? Incluso cuando Ginny aún lo besaba ¡Joder! ¿Sería lo que tanto estuvo temiendo?

¿¡Qué rayos! No, simplemente no, él no podía haberse enamorado de Hermione ¿O sí? No definitivamente aquello no podía ser, aquello que ellos tenían era simplemente una manera de liberarse de sus despechos, ni siquiera había una definición de lo que tenían, efectivamente él no podía estar enamorado de Hermione ¡Por supuesto que no!

-HH.-

¿¡Qué rayos! ¿¡Qué demonios! ¿¡Qué carajo estaba haciendo Ronald besando a Hermione! Y aún peor… ¿¡Qué demonios hacía ella correspondiéndole!

_Oh_, ya lo recordaba. Ella estaba enamorada de Ronald, al igual que él de Ginny, aunque esto último comenzaba a dudarlo, sobre todo por los constantes sueños que tenía con cierta castaña que en ese justo momento estaba prendada de la boca de su pelirrojo amigo ¡Demonios!

Pensó que Ginny sería la última en causarle aquella sensación tan conocida para él, imaginó que Ginny sería la única con que sentiría aquello con tanta intensidad. Y sin embargo allí estaba Hermione haciendo que sintiese aquello con más intensidad, mucha más intensidad que la que había sentido con Ginny. Celos. Eso era lo que sentía, esa era la rabia que recorría su espina dorsal y esas eran las malditas ganas de golpear a Ronald.

Ahora entendía por qué Hermione había faltado a la cita de hoy. Sí, aún seguían con sus encuentros secretos, y de alguna forma u otra sentía a la castaña más cercana a sí, sentía que lentamente iba perteneciéndole, aquella tarde le contaría sobre el beso que Ginny le había proporcionado, aquél hecho había pasado una semana atrás, pero sentía que no tenía el coraje suficiente para decírselo a la castaña.

¡Joder! ¿No terminarían el beso nunca? Al parecer no, seguirían besándose por un largo y tortuoso tiempo.

Bufó, mientras salía de la sala común necesitaba aire, y también algo a lo cual golpear, quizás Malfoy sirviera para ello, pero no, no quería detenciones y mucho menos que Snape se regocijara quitándole puntos a Gryffindor.

Así que la pared fue su contrincante. La golpeó, una, dos, tres, cuatro… ocho, nueve, diez, desde allí había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había golpeado aquella pared que permanecía impasible ante sus golpes.

¡Maldición! Sí, debía aceptar que aquello a lo que había temido, se había vuelto su realidad: estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger.

-HH.-

— ¡Por Merlín, Harry! ¡Estás sangrando! —Oh por Merlín santo… ¿Tenía ser ella quien lo viera en aquél estado?

Bufó, sí, su vida era un completa mierda.

— No ocurre nada, Hermione.

Por lo menos no había nadie más en aquella sala. Quizás estuviesen dormidos y en silencio agradecía a Merlín o de lo contrario todos hubiesen bajado con el grito que había pegado la castaña.

— ¿Qué no ocurre nada? ¿Nada, Harry? ¡Estás sangrando! ¡Por Merlín! —exclamó la castaña tomando la mano del moreno. — ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Por qué está sangrando tu mano?

Harry liberó su mano de entre las de Hermione con brusquedad e hizo una mueca, aquella hazaña había dolido.

— Estoy bien, tranquilízate. —acotó mientras se sentaba en un sillón cercano.

Hermione le siguió y le miró interrogante. Sí, sabía perfectamente que algo le sucedía al moreno.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Harry?

El moreno bufó. Sí, sus celos aún estaban latentes.

— Nada. —contestó con brusquedad.

— ¿Nada, Harry? Se puede saber ¿Por qué demonios estás molesto? —inquirió con algo de molestia por la actitud del moreno.

Harry observó a la castaña con el enojo reflejado en su rostro. Y bufó antes de volver a hablar.

— Te vi con Ronald… _besándose_. —confesó, mientras su vista se posaba en el crepitar del fuego.

Entonces Hermione comprendió lo que le ocurría al pelinegro, un momento… ¿Qué demonios le ocurría a Harry? ¿Por qué se comportaba de aquella forma? Ella no le había dicho nada, ni siquiera reclamado porque él había besado a Ginny, sí, lo sabía perfectamente porque la pelirroja se lo había confesado.

— Y Ginny me dijo que tú la… _besaste_. —debatió.

Sí, sabía que no debía haber dicho aquello, pero las palabras salieron de su boca sin ni siquiera premeditarlo. Sonaban a reclamo lo sabía, pero ya no podía evitarlo, quizás con el beso que Ronald le había dado comprendió por fin sus extraños sentimientos.

Aquella noche en la soledad de la sala común y luego de que se hubiese disculpado con Ronald por no corresponder a sus sentimientos, había llegado a la conclusión de que todo lo que había temido, que todo lo que había premeditado que quizás sucedería de continuar su extraña relación con Harry, definitivamente había sucedido: estaba enamorada de Harry Potter, su mejor amigo y el nuevo amor de su vida.

— ¿Sabes? Rechacé a Ronald. —comentó con simpleza.

El moreno la miró sin comprender.

— ¿Qué?

— Eso… lo rechacé, rechacé su petición, en fin rechacé a Ronald. —acotó. — ¿Sabes por qué?

Harry observó con incredulidad a Hermione… ¿Por qué ella había rechazado a Ronald? ¿Al amor de su vida?

— Por ti. —continuó diciendo. —Creo, creo que te amo Harry. —confesó, mientras se acercaba al moreno.

Y lo besó.

Había sido ella quien comenzó el beso. Harry guió una de sus manos hasta el cabello de la castaña y la otra hacia su cintura, mientras la atraía lentamente más hacía sí. Un suspiro surcó de sus labios cuando las lenguas de ambos hicieron contacto.

Exploraban, reconocían y hacían de su propiedad la cavidad contraria a la de ellos, unían sus alientos, sus salivas, sus sentimientos y quizás también su vida en tan sólo un beso.

Pero acabó, el beso acabó justo en el momento en que sus pulmones exigían aire para poder seguir manteniéndolos con vida. Hermione sonrió. Harry también. Y el moreno fue quien unió sus frentes, fue él quien besó la frente de la castaña y sonrió más ampliamente.

— Creo que también te amo, Hermione. —acotó mientras volvía a unir sus labios con los de la castaña.

Sí, definitivamente aquello era maravilloso, ella lo amaba igual que él a ella. Algo extraño los había unido y sin embargo allí estaban siendo felices y sin necesidad de los hermanos Weasley. Y es que _lo más grande que te puede ocurrir es que ames, y seas correspondido_.

Y sí, a él le habían obsequiado tan grande regalo. Amaba a Hermione Granger y ella a él… ¿Existía algo más maravilloso que aquello? Por supuesto que no. No existía nada más maravilloso y perfecto que eso.

_End_


End file.
